


If You've No Place to Go

by fits_in_frames



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-14
Updated: 2007-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something comforting about waking up next to Jared, Jensen thought. Or rather, waking up surrounded by Jared...</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You've No Place to Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ionsquare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionsquare/gifts).



There was something comforting about waking up next to Jared, Jensen thought. Or rather, waking up surrounded by Jared: one leg over both of his, arms wrapped around him, chest against his back, nose against his neck. Drifting in and out of consciousness, he started at the tinny sound of Jared's cell phone playing some John Mayer song. Jared released Jensen and rolled over, groaning, fumbling for the phone. In a voice two octaves too low (which Jensen didn't think was physically possible), he said, "Hello?" He sat up, swung his feet over the edge of the bed, and stood up.

Jensen rolled over into the warm space Jared had abandoned. Pretending to be asleep, he watched Jared, who was in just his boxers, as he paced. Jared put his hand on his hip and Jensen smiled to himself.

"Yeah...yeah...really?" He walked to the window, pulled the curtain back. "Okay...yeah...yeah, I'll let him know. Okay...okay, bye." He turned around and hung up with a beep.

Jensen stretched, rubbed one eye, and propped himself up on his elbows. "What's up?"

Jared put one knee on the bed and half-crawled into a soft, wet kiss that tasted like old coffee. He smiled out of it and said, "Too much snow. No filming today. They couldn't get a hold of you, so I said I would."

Jensen grinned and put his hand on the back of Jared's neck. "Not if I get a hold of you first," he said, and pulled Jared into a kiss that threw him off-balance and soon they were a jumble of limbs and blankets, which neither of them was in any hurry to get out of.


End file.
